


Behold the Future

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Doctor, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew her. No, he didn't. Yes, he did. But no, he didn't. She was his. No, she wasn't. Yes, she was. No. Yes. No. Not yet. He didn't know her yet. She wasn't his yet. Not <i>yet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karu_Ambrogio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/gifts).



> Thanks so much to [Calli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf) for taking a quick look! I've been awake for about...20 hours for no reason whatsoever except that I haven't been able to sleep and I didn't quite trust myself to post this without having someone take a look. I don't know how I survived almost 10 years without a beta.
> 
> This is dedicated to my dear [Karu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio) for once again inspiring me with [her wonderful art](http://lunarsilverwolfstar.tumblr.com/post/68673922004/how-about-rory-amy-with-the-8th-doctor-idk-why-but-i)!
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies in advance. What was supposed to be a cute, short fic turned up just a bit angsty...

It was obvious these two were out of their time. What was less obvious was _when_ they were from. The time lines around these two were tricky. It, of course, didn't help that he'd inhaled some sort of pollen that messed with his head and caused temporary amnesia. Stupid village, stupid continent, and stupid planet. Stupid regeneration.

Ever since he'd regenerated into this eighth body, the Doctor had been having a hard time with his memory. Memory was such a fickle thing, but never for a Time Lord, especially one such as himself. The only thing he was thankful for was that he and Rose were bonded and, this time, he hadn't forgotten her, unlike at the beginning of this life.

He heard the odd couple arguing behind him, but in his dazed state, he couldn't be bothered to figure out their little predicament. _He had to find Rose_.

He was having a hard enough time as it was with his addled mind in locating her and he didn't need these two interrupting his concentration. Before he could turn back and unleash the Oncoming Storm to get them to shut the hell up, he heard a familiar giggle and turned towards the sound.

 _There_ stood his pink and yellow human, although what Rose Tyler was doing laughing _his_ giggle and grinning _his_ smile at a young fool of a… no, make that an old fool. No, no, it was obvious the man in the tweed and bowtie (really, a _bow tie_? He adjusted his ascot and frowned) was a youngling barely out of his teens. The Doctor's eyes crossed and he was unable to focus on the man's (boy's) image. All he could see was a time line longer than his and that's when he realised that _man_ was a Time Lord male. His instincts kicked in and he just about growled as he strode to them.

Rose must have sensed his approach, or just heard the humans behind him shouting for the 'Doctor', for she turned just as he managed to keep the guttural sound in check. He stopped shortly, only a few steps away, and looked at her, _really_ looked at her. He was certain she was Rose, _his_ Rose. But she wasn't. Not really. Or, he corrected himself, not _technically_. She _would_ be his Rose.

He _wasn't_ bonded to her. Not yet. He didn't even know her. Not in this body. His hearts clenched painfully. Why did he remember her being there at the beginning of his regeneration then? And previous ones besides that?

"Doctor."

He looked up, blue eyes staring mournfully at clear, honey eyes that held so much _life_. For a second, he swore he saw swirls of gold in their depths, but that could have been his messed up mind hallucinating once more.

A warm hand pressed against his cheek and his focused his attention on the human woman standing before him.

"It's going to be alright," she told him softly.

"Truly?" he implored, lifting his hand to press against hers to keep it in place.

"Yes." She nodded firmly.

"How can this be when I don't have you _now_?" He scowled without meaning to. The universe wasn't fair, showing him what he would have, and somehow, what he _could_ have had.

"You do. Always. I promised you forever and I intend to keep it."

This time, he was sure he saw a golden glow arise from her irises.

She grinned _his_ favourite smile, all teeth and just a tip of tongue, and he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. "Oi!" he heard his future self complain, but he ignored it in lieu of showing this wonderful, impossible woman just what an amazing snogger this body was. He hummed pleasedly when she moaned and her hand went from his cheek to dive into his mass of waves. He held her closely, cradling her body to his as he explored the depths of her mouth and it wasn't until his respiratory bypass kicked in that he finally let her go, knowing she had to be starved for oxygen by now.

He was just a bit smug as he heard the bow tied man spluttering in the background and at the fact that Rose Tyler was in _his_ arms, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in some much needed air.

A throat cleared directly behind her and he looked up a little, glaring at the silly-looking man with large, floppy hair and jutting chin. He wasn't even remotely handsome and yet somehow Rose decided to stay with him anyway. He flinched as he felt a pinch on his arm.

" _He_ is very handsome, thank you very much, and _you_ are quite attractive." She took his face in both her hands so he was looking right at her. "But understand this, Doctor. _Both_ of you," she craned her neck behind her to nod at Bow Tie, "I'll love you no matter what face you wear, or what your clothing preference in. Even if it sometimes is a horrendous multicoloured coat." She grinned.

"Oi!" the two of him complained this time.

"Rose, we better get going," future him said gently. "The time lines are becoming a jumbled mess and it won't take long for a paradox to develop. I already sent Rory and Amy into the TARDIS, but we need to get going too before it gets much worse."

Rose sighed and let go of him and he already missed her warmth. As if sensing his longing, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his one more time.

"See you in the future, yeah?" she whispered across his mouth before finally taking his older self's hand and walking the few steps back to the blue box. Back to their home.

He sighed before heading back to his own TARDIS, alone, but with hope that he would one day have a hand to hold.


End file.
